Framed
by SuicidalPony1234
Summary: It was an average day in Tulsa. Nothing very important. But after Ponyboy visits the DX to talk to Soda, Steve has had enough. What lengths does Steve go to get rid of Ponyboy and is the damage he causes permanent? (Rated T for suicidal actions, possible character death and other dark themes)
1. Chapter 1

2 weeks with no electronics really changes u…. anywayssss heeey what's up! Idk how I came up with this idea but u know, I think too much so, here it is.

Ponyboy:13

Johnny:16

Dally:17

Steve:17

Soda:16

Darry:19

Twobit:18

DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT. OWN. THE. OUTSIDERS.

* * *

Chapter 1: Framed

(Steve's POV)

"Hey Sodapop!" Ponyboy said as he entered the DX.

He drives me crazy. Always bugging soda at work. Always annoying me. Hah, even making Dar suffer. He needs to pay for actions.

"Hey pony!" Sodapop smiled at the sight of pony. "What're ya doing here?"

"Well, figured I'd come here and just chill for a little while. And plus your my big bro. Just wanted to stop and see you for a bit." Pony smiled slightly. I rolled my eyes at his comment. He's so pathetic. Always using that innocent kid act. It's so annoying and clearly fake.

"Wow, I'm flattered." Soda joked. "Haha, anyways I'm getting off at 6 today, gatta pay bills soon and we are runnin' low on cash." Soda said running his hand threw his hair. Pony frowned at that comment.

It's all Pony's fault that soda has to work so hard. Soda's already exhausted and working full hours at age 16. At this rate he'll work himself to death. All. Pony's. Fault.

"I'm sorry soda…" Pony replied quietly looking down. He looked awful sad and guilty. Which he should be. He's breaking soda.

"It's not your fault pone," soda smiled. "Don't feel bad. Anything for your health. I don't care if u needed even more stitches health is first."

Pony walked up and hugged soda.

Last week he was being an idiot and tripped over the tv cord, causing a long deep cut to form on his leg. I heard him scream from the kitchen. Best sound I've heard in a while. Anyways I hate him.

Haha, it was sickening. I'm sick and tired of pony always hurting the gang, especially Soda. He's exhausted and he needs a break but all pony does is whine and complain.

I need to find a way to get rid of him.

"Alright I-I'll catch you later Soda!" Pony smiled and waved as he left the DX.

Perfect.

I might not be as smart as pony was at his age, but I'm smarter than he is at the moment. I'm not just some stupid greaser who smokes all day and steals beers, I'm pretty smart. I just choose not to show it.

Pony gets all the credit for being smart though. Always stealing the spotlight from everyone else. Everyone loves him because he's the "baby" of the gang. I don't care how old he is, he's an annoying brat who should be punished.

And I know just the way to do it… get him erased permanently.

OoOoOo

(3rd person POV)

Steve told soda he had to leave early for work to do something at his house for his dad so he wouldn't get mad. Before he left, he took a rope out of the garage of the DX and a coke. Of course making sure soda didn't see it.

Steve actually started heading towards bucks place first. If you didn't order alcohol there your drink was always drugged.

"Perfect…" Steve thought.

Finally Steve had all the things he needed for his plan. He was smiling the widest grin anyone's ever seen. He started heading towards to Curtis house to meet pony there.

"It's time to get rid of you once and for all…" he said quietly to himself as he smirked evilly.

Once he arrived at the house he hid his stuff so pony wouldn't see it. He brought the coke with him though.

 ** _SLAM_**

"Aye ponyboy! Come 'ere I got somethin' important to tell ya!" Steve yelled from the living room.

"What do you want Steve." Pony groaned as he walked towards the living room.

"First of all I bought you a coke." Steve said handing it to pony who took it in a heartbeat. "And second I actually want to talk to you."

"Thanks for the coke Steve, now what cha wanna talk about?" Pony said as he started drinking the coke.

"Well I wanted to talk about-"

Steve kept rambling about different things, he knew that pony would be out of it, so soon he wouldn't care. And he was right.

"Steve I don't feel so good…" pony said as he was swaying on his feet back and forth.

After a bit, he collapsed.

Steve smiled brightly. His plan was coming together perfectly.

Steve then walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a razor that soda used to shave with. He broke it and took only the part that cuts out or it.

As he walked back over to pony, he felt very happy. This was the best thing that has happened in his life. And he was ready for it.

Steve knelt down and grabbed Pony's wrists. He cut them all the way up to his shoulders to make it look like he cut himself. He also mixed salt and water together on the counter and put it on Pony's face so that when it dries it would look like tear tracks.

After he got the preparation done, he took one of Pony's writings and wrote pony suicide note looking at his writings to imitate Pony's writing style.

Steve laughed evilly, now all he has to do was tie a noose and hang it on the rod that runs through the living room ceiling. It was almost 6 so he had to do this quickly. He hung the noose up, then carried Pony's body towards it. He put pony head through the hole and hesitated to let pony go.

He deserves it. Right?

"Bye, bye Ponyboy." He whispered in his ear. He let go of pony and let him hang.

He pulled up a chair underneath pony so it looks more real. He tipped it over also, putting the note right next to it.

Steve then ran out of the back door of the house as fast as he could. He couldn't be spotted.

OoOoOo

(Soda's POV)

"Finally, it's 6! Work is so tiring.." I thought. I was finally off and really happy about it. But first I wanted to round up the gang so they could all hang out, excluding Steve. He had some things to take care of with his dad.

Darry's probably on his way home by now so I figured I'd meet him there. So I just called up the gang to meet me outside of our house in 3 minutes. I ran home cause I was very happy. I don't know, today I was just real, hm, joyful.

About 3 minutes later the gang and I were all outside of the house. Darry had just pulled up as Johnny and Dally approached us.

"Hey Dar!"I yelled as I smiled and waved.

"Hey little buddy, lets head inside, it's getting cold." Darry stated.

We all just started walking up the stairs to our house, but I suddenly felt a cold chill shoot up my spine. I ignored it and walked in.

When I stepped into the living room, what I saw was horrifying.

My baby brother was hanging by his neck, unmoving on a rope. He had cuts going all up his arms. His face was red and his lips were blue. All the life in his eyes were nearly drained. His bright dancing green eyes now turning to a dull grey. His finger tips were turning a ugly purple shade. My heart just broke at the sight. I started hyperventilating. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"PONY! NO NO NO! PONY, PONYBOY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was crying harder than I've ever cried before.

"NO! NO PONY! WHY!?" I screamed. I tried to get him off of the noose but it was no use. I kept screaming at the top of my lungs, my vision blurred with tears.

"PONYBOY! NO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!? PONY!" I screamed once more.

I felt every ounce of happiness leave my body. I couldn't take the sight. My little, 13 year old brother had hung himself. I don't know why he would do it…until I spotted a note on the floor. Still sobbing I picked it up and read it in my head.

OoOoOo

(Darry's POV)

The whole gang was at our house as I pulled up, well excluding Steve. I went outside and greeted everyone telling them we should go inside. We all walked up to the door but before anyone opened it I felt a chill go down my arms. It was weird. Figured it was just because I was cold.

We all walked into the house but what we saw was something I hoped to never see in my life. Ponyboy was hanging in the living room by his neck. It didn't look like he was breathing. I saw the tear marks on his cheeks, and cuts on his arms that looked awful.

My baby brother had hung himself.

He looked dead. I could feel tears start to stream down my face. Soda was screaming and sobbing at the top of his lungs. He tried to get Pony off with all the strength he had. His attempts were useless.

Soon I let out a few sobs. Then I got an idea.

"Twobit give me your switchblade, now!" I yelled through handed it to me without hesitation. I ran over to pony and started sawing the rope. It took a bit but it worked and I caught pony before he hit the floor.

I set him down gently while taking the noose of of his neck. I was sobbing harshly now. Pony began convulsing on the ground, and I felt the most helpless I've ever felt in my life. He still wasn't breathing and I saw the red mark the rope made around his neck. It was the worst thing I've ever seen in my life.

I began to sob harshly holding Pony's head in my lap and the floor. I knew that one of the gang already called the paramedics so I made no attempt to move.

"Pony, baby…why? We need you pony why would you do this?" I cried in a soft voice. My body wracking violently with sobs.

"Pony we all love you so much! Why would you do this to us!?" I screamed. I felt my mental barrier break and I was now in hysterics.

I cried hard. So hard in fact that I began to gag. I didn't care anymore, all I wanted was for Pony to be happy, but he had tried to kill himself. His convulsions became more violent and the last bit of his sparkling green eyes were almost all gone. Thankfully I heard the ambulance pull up.

They took pony and strapped him to the stretcher to prevent him from moving so much. And in an instant they took him away.

OoOoOo

(Johnny's POV)

The gang and I all decided to meet up at the Curtis house for the night so I just decided to go. Not like I had anywhere to be.

Dal decided to come also. It was going to be a great night. Once we all got there we greeted each other and then walked to the door. I saw that everyone slightly paused before opening the door, which was odd. Something just seemed off.

Once we opened the door, everyone froze in their tracks. Soda began screaming, and Darry crying. The rest of the gang staring at what was before them.

Ponyboy tried to commit suicide by hanging himself. My best friend in the whole wide world was hanging there, lifeless. Presumably Dead. He usually always tells me when he's sad, but I guess the smile on his face easily hid what he was feeling. I never thought that pony would do this. He's only 13! He felt the need to end his life at such a young age. I felt horrible with the fact he felt like he couldn't talk to me about this. Maybe if I had made him feel more like he could trust me this wouldn't of happened.

I began to silently sob as I saw Darry begin to saw the rope with Twobit switch blade. Eventually it became to much for me to handle, and my vision filled with black dots.

OoOoOo

(Twobit's POV)

The gang and I all walked up to the door ready to go in. The good feeling I had instantly gone. Opening the door, it revealed the most disturbing sight I've ever seen.

The boy I loved like a brother so much was, well so I thought, dead. No movement at all. And it looked as if he killed himself. There were cuts on his arms running all the way up to his shoulders. I never thought I'd see anything more horrible in my whole life. Tears began leaking from my eyes, I made no attempt to wipe them away. Soda was screaming and blaming himself for this and Darry was sobbing into his palms.

Darry soon turned around and asked me for my switch blade. I took it out and gave it to him in an instant. He sounded broken, he sounded like we was 15 more so than 19. I'd never seen Darry in this state before.

I ran to the phone right after that and called the paramedics. Once I turned around again I saw Darry in hysterics holding Pony's head in his lap as pony convulsed. Superman finally broke, shedding all the feelings he's been holding in for years. He and soda were in hysterics and they needed someone to be strong for them. I needed to stop crying and help.

Just as I was going to try and comfort them I saw someone fall.

It was Johnny. He had fainted, probably from being over whelmed. I ran over to him and lifted him up. Dally then realized what had happened and took Johnny from my arms.

Dally looked broken. He looked hurt, ashamed, angry, confused. He looked like he was filled with grief. Yet he never shed a tear. He brought Johnny up to his chest real tight and stared down at pony.

The sight was too depressing so I turned away and silently cried. The paramedics came eventually, taking Pony away from Darry. That completely broke him. Broke me too.

I could no longer hold in the sobs that were threatening to escape my lips. My little brother, might be dead. And he was murdered. Murdered by himself.

OoOoOo

(Dally's POV)

We all soon arrived at the Curtis house. It was a real boring day so I was not really minding the meet up. It's usually like that anyways. We all walked up to the door, but with slight hesitation. I have no idea why but I didn't pay much mind to it.

Once we stepped foot into the house everyone gasped. Ponyboy was hanging by a noose. He had tried to kill himself.

"You stupid idiot!" I thought. "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT. NEVER USED YOUR HEAD." I said under my breath.

I felt my eyes begin to sting from tears. I don't know why that was happening. I keep telling myself I don't care about him, but you can't lie to someone who won't listen. I do care about Pony, I love him like a brother.

I knew that I couldn't hide my expressions anymore, but I could hide the tears. I had to stay tough. I shed tears for nobody. Soda was screaming and yelling, while superman was sobbing harshly. They've been through so much, I don't know if they can take this.

Twobit had handed Darry his beloved switchblade and then called 911. Darry was sawing at the rope and soon pony fell into his arms. He was convulsing very violently. It was the hardest thing to watch in my entire life.

I've seen people die, I've seen murderers. But nothing could prepare me for this.

"This is what heart brake feels like…" I thought to myself. Soon I saw someone fall in my peripheral vision.

 _Johnny!_

I ran over to Twobit who was holding him and too him out of his arms. I pulled Johnny close to me and held him like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't look at Johnny right now. I would break. I looked back at pony and he was convulsing even more violently than before.

I was sure I was ganna crack when all of a sudden the paramedics burst through the door taking pony onto the stretcher and rushing him out to the ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2: Dead or Alive

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT. OWN. THE OUTSIDERS. GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD.

.

.

.

OoOoOo

"Hold him down!" One of the EMT's yelled in the ambulance to the other EMT's on board. Pony was having a seizure.

"Someone hold down his right leg!" Another EMT yelled.

"Give him diazepam, Now!"

"On it!"

Ponyboy's seizure has been going on for well over 5 minutes and the first responders knew they had to get to the hospital fast.

Thankfully they only had a mile left to go.

The second the ambulance pulled up to the hospital they rushed pony out and busted through the doors to get into the hospital.

"Take him to the trauma section now! We need to get his injuries analyzed!"

"Got it, Sir!"

All the doctors ran down the hall and began hooking pony up to IV tubes and a breathing machine. Pony couldn't breathe on his own so they needed to hurry up and figure out the problem so they could start surgery.

The heart monitor started to flat line as he was still being analyzed for injuries.

"He's flat lining!"

"Steady 'im!"

"1..2..3!"

Pony's body jumped as they did this.

"Keep trying! We can't loose him!"

OoOoOo

(Soda's POV)

I can't believe what I was reading. It was the worst thing I've read in my life. I was more heartbroken than I knew was possible. My baby really did try to kill himself. He's only 13! 13! I still can't believe it. I was in hysterics once again. I cradled myself in a ball against the wall, I tried to calm myself down. Pony wouldn't of wanted this. But I couldn't stop. I took the note, balled it up and chucked it away from me. I couldn't bare to read it any longer.

(Twobit's POV)

Tears continued to pour out of my eyes. I've never once cried in front of the gang, but I didn't care at the moment. All I cared about was Pony. Suddenly I saw Soda chuck a paper to the middle of the living room, which pony was just hanging at. I slowly walked over to grab the paper, and slowly opened it up.

"S-soda where did you find this?" I asked as I regained my composure.

He answered me through his sobs, "B-By t-the chair that Po-Pony us-used…" he replied quietly. His sobs becoming even more intense.

"W-what is it, Two…?" Darry asked as he calmed down.

I swallowed hard. How was I going to tell Darry?

"I-It's pony's suicide… suicide note…" I felt tears begin to sting my eyes again. But I needed to be strong. It wasn't going to help anyone if I cried.

Darry shed a few silent tears. "Can you read it out loud for us, Twobit?" Darry asked in the most sad tone I've heard in my life.

"Y-yeah no problem Dar…" I replied, my voice cracking at the end

I cleared my throat before I started reading.

"Dear Soda, Darry, and the gang,

If you're reading this, it probably means I tried to kill myself,

And right now I really hope I succeeded. I'm sick and tired of trying, I cannot do this anymore. I know you want me to be happy, but I'm not happy. And I'm so goddamn sorry I couldn't make you guys happy either. I know how tired you are Darry, I'm sorry for making you work so much. I know how much I am of an annoyance to you, Soda. I'll leave you alone now, forever. I know how much of a burden I am to the gang, can't do anything right. Hah, at least I won't have to suffer anymore. I hope Mom and Dad will still love me, because I don't know if my heart can take it if they don't. I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

, Ponyboy Curtis"

The house fell completely silent after I read that. Nobody knew what to say. He was suffering and we didn't even notice. He thought he was a burden to us…

Clearing my throat. I decided we should probably go to the hospital.

"C'mon guys. We gatta go to the hospital."

They all agreed and we walked out, well besides Johnny. He was still out cold. So Dally carried him to the car.

OoOoOo

(3rd person)

As the gang entered the hospital, they heard yelling from the hallways.

"We're losing him!"

"Get that heart rate steady!"

"He's not breathing!"

All the screams got the gang nervous. They all prayed that it wasn't Pony that they were talking about. But the fact that not many cases like this happen everyday made the chances high that it was.

OoOoOo

"Darry it's been 3 hours! Something really bad must've happened!" Soda was panicking.

"Soda, calm. Down! This is not what we need right now. Just breathe." Darry soothed.

"Wait, where's Steve!?" Soda's eyes widened. "I completely forgot about Steve! I'm ganna go call him, I'll be back!" Soda said as he got up and ran to the nearest phone.

The rest of the gang just sat there and waited. Johnny had woken up from his unconscious state an hour after they arrived at the hospital, which was very alarming because they thought he would wake up in like 2 minutes after he fainted. But he's ok, just slightly confused and very traumatized by the seen that he'd seen earlier. Everyone was still very shaken up, and nobody felt like doing anything. Not even smoke. This was very out of character for them, but they all felt empty.

OoOoOo

(Sodas POV)

Beep beep beep

"Hello?"

"STEVE! IT'S SODA!" I cried.

"Oh hey, Soda! What's goin' on?"

"I-It's Pony…" I felt tears begin to come to my eyes, "something terrible happened…"

"W-what do you mean…"

"Steve… he tried to kill himself! It was the worst thing I've ever seen Steve! His face was all red and his lips were a deep blue! His fingers began to change colors also, and, golly Steve the cuts! The cuts were horrible! I don't know how anyone could do such a thing to themselves! I can't believe my little brother did it! I-it's all my fault Steve! I should of seen the signs! A-and now he might be dead! If he's dead I don't know what I'll do Steve!" I was sobbing uncontrollably. Tears streaming down my face like waterfalls.

"I-it's not your fault Soda, don't say that. You had no control over what was happening. He's not going to die either so calm down. I, I can't stand to hear you like this soda, I promise he'll be fine. Now I will be there in 5 minutes."

"O-okay Stevie." I said with a smile. Steve was the best friend you could ever have. He's always there for me.

OoOoOo

(Steve's POV)

Ring

"Hello?" I asked.

"STEVE! IT'S SODA!"

"Oh hey, Soda! What's goin' on?" Crap! I wasn't ready for this. Soda already sounded so sad on the other end it broke my heart.

"I-It's Pony…something terrible happened…"

"W-what do you mean…" My voice was slightly shaking at this point. I felt sad hearing soda sound so broken. I never heard him so like that in my whole life. Nothing had ever broken my heart more than the sound of his voice at the moment.

"Steve… he tried to kill himself! It was the worst thing I've ever seen Steve! His face was all red and his lips were a deep blue! His fingers began to change colors also, and, golly Steve the cuts! The cuts were horrible! I don't know how anyone could do such a thing to themselves! I can't believe my little brother did it! I-it's all my fault Steve! I should of seen the signs! A-and now he might be dead! If he's dead I don't know what I'll do Steve!" HOLY SHIT! HE MIGHT BE DEAD?! THAT WAS NOT PART OF MY PLAN. What have I done…

"I-it's not your fault Soda, don't say that. You had no control over what was happening. He's not going to die either so calm down. I, I can't stand to hear you like this soda, I promise he'll be fine. Now I will be there in 5 minutes." God damn it, 5 minutes?! I really didn't want to see Soda right now. If I did it would break me. I know this won't turn out well.

"O-okay Stevie."

Beep

I then booked it out of my house and to the hospital. But on the way there I was terrified. That wasn't the plan.

The plan was to hang the kid, just before Soda got home. If I hung him just before then Pony wouldn't die, but instead he would just be injured. After a few days in the hospital he would get sent to a mental hospital for a while and Soda and I could finally be together without him.

Yeah I know it's extreme, but it's a solution for a little while. I honestly didn't want him to die! I thought I timed it and everything perfectly!

Oh god…. Now the kid might die.

DAMN IT! DAMN IT PONYBOY!

I kept running until I finally arrived at the hospital. I spotted the gang in the waiting room, all looking devastated.

OoOoOo

(3rd person POV)

The gang turned their heads once they saw Steve run up to them. Steve had a look on panic in his eyes and a bit of fear.

"H-hey Stevie…" Soda choked out before standing up and squeezing the daylights out of him. Soda then began crying into his chest.

"Steve he looked so bad! It was awful! And he was like shaking! L-like a seizure type thing a- and… Steve it was just so bad!" Soda sobbed.

Steve stood there holding Soda tightly as he thought about what he had done. He hadn't thought about how broken this would make Soda. He never wanted to see Soda like this. He definitely didn't think this through.

After a minute or so of trying to calm Sodapop down, Steve told him to sit down and try to relax.

"Soda, I know this is, uh, hard for you but you gatta breathe. You're going to make yourself sick!" Steve exclaimed.

Soda just sniffed as a response and rested his head in Steve's shoulder.

'Stay strong Steve, Stay strong.' Steve kept repeating to himself in his head. But seeing Soda in this state was awful. He was barley keeping him composure.

"Family of….uh, Ponyboy Curtis?" The doctor asked in a questioning tone. He's clearly shocked about Ponyboy's name.

The gang stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"Hello, sir. I'm Darrel his guardian and older brother and this is Sodapop his other brother."

The doctor then glanced at the rest of the gang and gave Darry a look. Then Twobit spoke up.

"Oh, I'm their second cousin 3 times removed and may I just say it's a interesting story of our ancestors. So this one guy named P-"

"Ok then, uhh come with me to my office." The doctor said interrupting Twobit's rant.

"Oh come on, you didn't even let me finish!" Twobit whined.

"Shut up Twoshit." Dally said as he smacked Twobit across the head.

"oww!"

Johnny chuckled at this.

Once they made it to the doctors office they were all told to sit down.

"Ok doc, I-is he ganna be ok..?" Soda asked in a soft voice, desperation apparent in his eyes.

"Well, depends what you want to know. Physically, yes he will be, for now at least. But mentally, probably not. Considering he was in a low state of mind to begin with, he probably didn't want to survive. He might be mad that he had survived. He might take his anger out on you, or he might feel worse than he did before. He could become very depressed and possibly even attempt again. But as for physical injuries, we need to wait until he wakes up to see if there's brain damage. I must warn you though, due to lack of oxygen to his brain for quite a bit of time, he might slip into a coma. If that does happen we won't be able to tell you how long it will be until he wakes up. Anyways, his cuts were very deep and one was so deep an artery was cut. His neck has some pretty bad rope burns and is severely strained. But don't worry, he will be fine. But I must warn you, at the moment he is in critical condition. We almost lost him twice for quite a bit but revived him soon after. He sure has a guardian angel up there. Lucky kid."

The room was completely silent after the doctor concluded his statement. Johnny's eyes were wider than ever before and were glazed over with tears. Dally clenched his fists and looked down at his feet, rage visible in his features. Darry was fighting to hold back tears while folding his hands together so tightly his knuckles had turned white. Twobit was too stunned to say or do anything. He looked numb. Steve looked honestly devastated, which was completely out of character considering he didn't like Pony that much. But Soda was a complete wreck. His face was red, and tears were drizzling down his cheeks. His eyes were bloodshot and looked dull in depressed more so than happy and dancing. He didn't look like soda. He looked depressed and dead.

"H-he has 2. He has 2…" Soda choked out.

"He's room 538, 5th floor down the long hallway on your right." The doctor said opening the door with a pitiful smile on his face.

"Thanks…" Johnny mumbled as he passed the doctor.

As they went to the elevator nobody said anything. If they did, they would probably break down. Well accept Dally and Darry of course. They were always tough for the gang. Also for themselves.

They approached Pony's room soon after they got off the elevator. He was in ICU. There were marks on the outside of rooms, different colors for different ages. Kids were green, 18 years or under. There were not a lot of green, but there were a few. Finally they approached room 538. There was a green mark, which was a very painful reminder Ponyboy was still just a kid.

Darry slowly turned the nob, scared of what he might find. But there laying in the bed was his baby brother.

* * *

THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTEEEERRRRRR HEHE. SEE U GUYS LATERRRR LOVE YA! GOODBYE! Also, PLEASEEEEE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: wake him up!

Chapter 3: Wake him up!

HWEEY WHATS GOOD EVERYONE! Ya grill is baq. Not that I even left….look I think my uploading is a little wonkey but like it says (in my bio) I'm uploading AT LEAST every 2 weeks. Ok? Er ker! Ye.

I LOVE U GUYS SO MUCHHHHHH. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWSSSSSS.

PLEASE. PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NAWTT OWN DE OUTSIDERS. :/

Also please keep in mind, if I don't update for a bit, I will NEVER start a story I can't finish. If that ever happened it means I forgot my account password and can't log in.

I UPDATED CHAPTER 2, REREAD WHAT THE DICTOR SAID SO THIS MAKES SENSE.

.

.

.

OoOoOo

(3rd person POV)

"Oh pone…." Soda whispered as tears silently slid down his face. "Pony, oh pony…" Soda began approaching the bed. He had never felt so much pain in his heart in his life. He didn't even feel this much pain when his parents had died.

Soon after the gang made there way to the bed. Darry getting close to Pony, as Soda had. He grabbed Ponyboy's hand and squeezed it. The ventilator Pony was hooked up to making short puff like sounds. The IV tube under his collar bone was slowly dripping liquid, small drops could be heard.

Pony looked like a mess.

He looked a little better from the last time they saw him, but more sick in different ways. Something about him looked different but nobody could put their finger on it.

"Pone…this is all my fault I-" Soda choked on a silent sob."I'm so sorry baby. You know you can always talk to me buddy…you know you can. Pone would could of went through this together. Why didn't you let me help you? Please Pony…I love you so much please wake up…" Soda cried brushing Pony's hair back. But Pony didn't move. Not even a little.

Darry just laid his head down onto Pony's stomach, still holding his hand.

"Oh god, Pony….. w-why'd you do this? Pone…." Darry whispered. Silent tears were rolling down his face now.

The room was dead silent. Nobody moved a muscle and nobody bothered to say anything. After a moment, Johnny quickly walked out of the room.

"I'll be back." Dally states as he went out the room also.

"Johnny where are you going?" Dally asked as Johnny picked up his pace. He didn't answer.

"Johnny answer me now!"

"I don't have to tell you a god damned thing, Dallas!" Johnny yelled. Dally stood there in shock.

"Leave me alone Dally! I want to be alone!"

"At a time like this? You're just going to leave? You little fucker, you can't just leave now!"

"Tell me what to do ONE MORE GODDAMN TIME DALLAS. I need to be alone." Johnny yelled in Dally's face.

Dallas was wide eyed and didn't know what to say. Johnny never

acted like this, ever. Suddenly someone cleared their throat. He turned around and realized Soda, Darry and Steve were standing in the doorway with wide eyes. There were also doctors giving them a death glare.

"Fucking hell…" Dallas said under his breath. He had just realized that he wasn't that far from Pony's room. Johnny didn't seem to realize it either because he looked down, suddenly interested with the floor.

"Excuse me," one doctor said as he approached Johnny and Dallas. "You are causing a major disturbance. Considering you are in ICU right now, I can make sure you're not allowed to visit the patient you have come to see. You need to be respectful of the patients here." The doctor concluded.

"Touchy, touchy. I don't give a fuck. This doesn't include you so why don't you just leave. You couldn't even heal the boy I came to see. So you have no right to tell me you could kick me out, when for all you know THE KID COULD NOT WAKE UP FOR A LONG TIME!" Dallas screamed. His face was red as ever and steam was practically coming out of his ears.

"Do you know how much that their family has been through? If this kid doesn't wake up soon it'll be all your fault. You will have to live with knowing that you could of helped that 13 year old kid. But you decided to scold a teenager in the hallway about having a little argument. Now leave me the hell alone and wake that kid up!"

Johnny looked up and at the scene in front of him. He then ran to the stairs and left. Dally let him go but he also left. The doctor looked like she was thinking, but also had a look of regret in her eyes. She knew she couldn't do anything to wake the boy. He had to wake up himself.

OoOoOo

Johnny kept running and running until he reached the lot. He had tears streaming down his face. He couldn't stand to be there one more second. He couldn't look at his friend. He didn't want Dally's comfort either, which he knew he would give if he came with Johnny. He wanted to be alone. He needed to be alone. He was breaking down for the first time in years, and he knew that it would do the gang any good to sit there.

He was scared.

Scared the he could loose his friend any minute.

'How the hell does the doctor know he won't die, if he won't wake up? Was he just saying that to make us feel better? Cause I know goddam well that he still could die' Johnny thought in his head. He kicked a pile of newspapers and yelled in rage.

His was his breaking point.

Johnny screamed and yelled. He kicked and punched everything in sight. He didn't care if people saw him, he didn't care if they judged him. He sobbed harshly, pulling his hair and clawing at his skin. This went on for a while. He stopped when he had no more tears to cry, when his fists were bloody from punching and his foot bruised from kicking. He stopped when the skin he clawed at was dropping blood, when the hair he was pulling hurt so bad it almost tore from his head.

He stopped when he felt numb.

He couldn't stand it if Pony would die. He knew he would have the gang, but he would have nobody to talk to. Believe it or not, Pony has stopped him from killing him self many times before. Pony is what kept Johnny from breaking. If Pony dies, a part of Johnny will also. Maybe Johnny himself would die completely.

Johnny then got up and walked to his house, he knew his parents were home. He just got in his bed and instantly went to sleep.

OoOoOo

(Back at the hospital)

As Johnny ran out Sodapop glanced at the doctor to see what her reaction was to the whole situation. He knew that she felt guilty for not doing anything. But not like she could do anything. This wasn't something medicine could help with, and this definitely wasn't anything a human could either.

Right now, all any of them wanted was for Pony to wake up. Brain damage or not, he's still be Pony. For all they cared he could forget everything, but at least he was alive and awake. At least they could see his beautiful green-grey eyes again. At least they could tell him how much he meant to them.

But right now, everyone felt worse. Johnny left, broken. Dally left, upset. They wouldn't be coming back for a while. So only Soda, Darry, and Steve could be strong for Pony. They needed to believe that he'd wake up. He had to wake up, right?

OoOoOo

It's been 3 days. 3 days of waiting. 3 days of tears. It's been too long. Why isn't Pony awake yet? Soda and Darry haven't left the hospital once. They couldn't leave their baby brother when he was suffering.

Eventually the doctors had to force them to leave. Soda kept yelling at them to let him stay, but Darry eventually got him to calm down. At their house they both cried. They cried long and hard, they didn't care if any of the gang saw them, they just wanted their little brother back. The chair and rope were still on the floor from 3 days prior, the note balled up on the floor. Everything was where they left it and it hurt to see it.

Splotches of blood covered the carpet from Ponyboy's wrists. It probably already stained, but neither brother wanted to see them so they tried their best to clean it. It wasn't working so they gave up and got themselves cleaned up.

This went on for another day. They cried, tried to clean the spots on the floor, cleaning themselves up, then slept. They didn't eat. They couldn't. The next day they were going to go back to the hospital, but they got a phone call before they could.

OoOoOo

(Darry's POV)

Ring

"I got it Soda, Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Darrel Curtis?"

"Y-Yes, it is. Who is this?"

"This is the hospital Ponyboy is currently staying at. We have some important news we must share with you, and please bring your brother also."

"Alright, thank you."

Beep

"Soda we gatta go. Now." I yelled as I put shoes on and ran out of the door. Sid's was following close behind. As soon as he got in I drove as fast as possible down the road.

"Darry what's happening?"

"I don't know soda."

"Is Pony ganna be ok?"

"I don't know Soda."

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes, Soda."

The questions went on an on until they pulled up to the hospital.

The second the car stopped they jumped out and ran into the hospital. There was a lady at the desk when they came in.

"Ok listen lady, we don't have time to talk. I need to know what happened to my brother, now." I said sternly.

"Who's your brother?" She asked.

"Ponyboy Curtis. Ok hurry up what happened?" Soda said impatientlY.

"There's a doctor waiting for you guys down the hall in room 45. He an tell you." The nurse replied. She never looked up at us once. She was playing with her nails a lot though, almost as if she was nervous.

Soda an I ran down the hall at top speeds and walked into the room.

"Why, hello Darry. Sodapop." The doctor greeted.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude or anything but we've been waiting to hear news on our brother for a while. Can we please get straight to the point?" Sodapop said. I didn't even try to stop him because I agreed.

"Very well then. He's slipped into a coma." He said bluntly.

We just stared at him. After a moment I spoke up.

"W-what?"

"This morning is when it happened. We don't know when or if he will wake up or how much brain damage he has."

I couldn't believe it. I felt as if my world had just came crumbling down. And to think pony wanted this hurt like hell. My baby brother was broken and I couldn't help him, and now he's in a coma. This is all my fault. If only I'd been using my head and seen the signs, he would be ok. He'd be fine in the lot playing football like we always do. He'd be fine reading his book on the couch, he'd be fine in my arms. But not he could be laying on his death bed. And it's all my fault.

* * *

HEEEEY. WHATS. GOOD. EVERYBOOODYYYYYY. IM AT SKOOL RN AND RUSHING TO GET THIS UP IN LESS THAT 15 MINUTES SO HOPEFULLY IT'S A DECENT CHAPTER. LOVE YOU ALL. BYEEEE 3


	4. Chapter 4: I know what I'm Talking About

A/N: Hi guys! IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! I just don't really know where I want this story to go and I have really bad writers block so please I need suggestions at the end of this chapter. Also with school and stuff I'm just not ganna have a schedule because I might not be able to keep up with it. So I'm sorry. Also I don't pre write my stories because I want you guys to help change the story to how you want it to be. I hope that made sense. Anyways, let's get right into the chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW

DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT. OWN. THE. OUTSIDERS. ;(

.

.

.

OoOoOo

(Dally's POV)

Damn it.

DAMN IT!

I slammed my fist on the bar counter, spilling the beer sitting next to me.

"HEY! Watch it asshole!"

"Can it fucker." I retorted, flipping him off.

After that I just decided to leave. I was not in the mood for a bunch of drunks to be on my ass.

It's been 2 days since I had last seen Johnny. Last time I saw him he didn't seem to want to see me, so I kept my distance. I've never seen Johnny so upset in his whole life.

Pony.

Ain't nobody expect him to do such a thing to himself.

That's the thing.

He wouldn't.

I don't know what the other guys think happened, but I know Ponyboy would never do that to himself.

Ever.

I thought about it. The last 2 days I had spent at bars and wandering around the streets. Gave me time to think. Pony was happy. I know he was because he always smiled that stupid wide grin. I know fake smiles when I see em, Johnny does them a lot, but pony never had one. He was happy. I Know he was happy.

Right?

Of course. I'm never wrong.

He had to be.

I've seen suicides. I've seen murders. I've seen everything. And I know from some experiences that this is sketchy. There's no way that he could of done this. Ponyboy was the most happy, bright greaser you could ever meet. No way in hell could he hurt anyone else, let alone himself.

So I decided to make matters into my own hands.

I went to the Curtis's.

OoOoOo

(Pony's POV)

Darkness. Everywhere.

It's all I saw.

It was calming…..

Very calming.

I was seemingly floating in, nothing? It was weird.

Very, weird.

I didn't know where I was, or why I was there. But the darkness was very compelling. Comforting. I never want to leave it's so…

Peaceful..

I felt more at peace than I have since Mom and Dad died. It was lovely. I missed this feeling oh so much.

But where am I?

I couldn't hear anything either…

It was amazing.

But then I remembered.

Soda

Soda! I'm supposed to see him later at the house! He's ganna be so disappointed! I gatta get back to the house. But there's a slight problem. I don't know where I am, or how to get out…..

OoOoOo

(Darry's POV)

Nothing made sense anymore. I don't know how long it's been. Soda and I got kicked out of Pony's room again. Doctors told us to go home and take a shower. Well I bet they don't know how it feels to have their baby brother not want to live anymore. I bet they had never been to the same exact hospital to get news that their parents had both died in a car accident. I bet they never had to wish that a child could open their eyes again. That's right. Ponyboy is a child. A bratty, clueless, optimistic child. He's 13. No 13 year old should have to even contemplate suicide.

No 13 year old should have to act on it.

No 13 year old should feel so damn alone that they would cut into their skin and watch as the blood flows down their wrists just to feel better about themselves.

Not my brother. Not anybody. My brother deserves the world. He deserves everything. He's gone through so much and what does he get in return? He gets Socs bullying at school, callin' him names and emotionally abusing him every. Single. Damn. Day.

He's got the greasers up his ass for being sensitive and pathetic. Weak.

He's got the fucking town looking down on him because of how he can't afford what everyone has.

My baby brother has the whole damn world against him. And he thinks I'm against him too.

As I'm sitting down on my bed, I realize why Pony is always so caught up in his thoughts.

It's ridiculous how everyone else thought he was insane or something. How I thought he was insane.

How much I never thought anything of it. Him drowning in his thoughts. Him having too much time to think. He shouldn't have ever been alone. But, he never w-

"DARRY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Dally?

I decided it's about time I got off my ass anyways. I decided to go down and see what he wanted.

OoOoOo

(Soda's POV)

I was sitting on the couch staring at absolutely nothing. I didn't think of anything either. My mind was blank. Which I was grateful for honestly.

BAM

"DARRY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Dally yelled as he entered quite harshly.

I was startled so much that I fell off the couch onto the floor.

"Damn." I huffed under my breath as I got back up.

"What are you doing here Dally?"

He just ignored me. As usual.

"Dal, what are you going here?" Darry asked as he came from his room.

"Observation. "

"What?" Darry and I asked at the same time. "What do you mean observation?"

"What I just said. Did you guys move anything or clear anything up?"

"Yeah just the blood on the floor and stuff like that. Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because I have suspicions about this whole thing. Ponyboy was happy before this whole damn fiasco started. I don't think he would do this."

"Dally stop. He tried to kill himself! Now we just have to-" Darry was cut off.

"No. You don't know what I've seen in the past. You don't know what I've heard. I have a right to have suspicions, and just because you are both too desperate to have things go back to normal you avoid the signs. Look at yourselves!? Have you ever stopped to think that this seems somewhat…wrong?"

Now that Dally said it, I guess it is a little odd that Ponyboy would just suddenly start cutting his wrists and commit suicide. I know that he would come to me with everything. So I guess it's a bit odd.

"I see what you mean dal, but things like this happen all the time. It's easy to hide your real feelings behind a smile." Darry said softly as he looked down at his hands, as if he were guilty.

"I know what a fake smile is Darry. Considering the fact Johnny has them plastered all over his face every day rarely smiling for real, you should know too. Ponyboy was Happy. He was. I know it and I know he didn't do this. I know that he would never do this to himself and if you guys were smart you would know that too. Now don't move or touch anything till I get back, and think about what I just said before debunking it." Dally said in a tone I don't know how to describe.

As he left he slammed the door behind him. It wasn't in anger. I knew Dally loved Johnny, but I didn't know he cared about pony this much either. Maybe he is right. Maybe we should think about this.

"Darry, we gatta look into this." I said in a quiet voice.

"Alright little buddy."

.

.

.

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEWW! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	5. Chapter 5: Murdered?

OMG! I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU ALL SOOO SO SO MUCH FOR YOUR WONDERFUL IDEAS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH EVEN IF THERES NOT MANY OF YOU, I DO LOVE U ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! (Idgaf we haven't met I love each and every single one of u) YOUR REVIEWS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! THANK U!

That was aggressive, I'm sorry.

Anyways….let's get into the story!

.

.

.

OoOoOo

Soda and Darry began searching the house for any sort of evidence that might of made Dallas think that Ponyboy hadn't tried to kill himself.

"Darry, we already cleaned the blood stains off the floor."

"Then let's look for other clues."

They were looking around really hard but couldn't find anything, besides the obvious cut rope and flipped chair and the, razor?

That's it!

"Soda! Look for any sharp objects but to not move them! If this works we can actually say that Dallas has a good lead." Darry exclaimed.

"What're ya thinking dar?" Soda questioned in a slightly doubting tone.

"Ponyboy cut right? And the last cuts on his wrists were from right when he….you know….so that means, since the blood stains were only here in the living room, the sharp object must be near here. If he threw it it could only be in the kitchen or the living room or else it wouldn't make any sense." Darry explained, already beginning to search the house.

"Darry, fuck football you should of went to college for a mysteries class to become a detective. That's real smart." Soda laughed nervously as tears of joy began glazing his eyes. "So pony might not be depressed. I'll be damned, I'll be damned."

As the brothers looked around they didn't hear the door open, they didn't see as Johnny walked in.

"Uh guys!" Both brothers make a startled noise and jumped.

"Shot Johnny, you're so quiet." Soda rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry." Johnny whispered.

"It's fine Johnnycakes. Hey, where've ya been?" Darry asked as he continued to search the house for any shark objects with a trace of blood on it.

"Around…" Johnny looked down.

The two brothers decided not to push it.

"So what are you guys doing?"

"We are looking for a sharp object the Pony, presumably cut with… but if it's not in the proximity over here then we know something else happened that day." Darry stated.

"I don't understand? What do you mean something else…?" Johnny asked curiously.

"Dally came in here hollerin' about how this seems fishy and he thinks it was a framed suicide. I mean I'm willing to at least see if it could be true because I can't live knowing that my baby brother wanted to die…" Soda sniffed, trying hard to keep the tears in his eyes from spilling.

"It's ok soda," Darry rubbed his back. "We might find something, don't worry."He soothed.

Johnny walked over to the kitchen and began searching when something caught his eye. A glass of water with tiny tiny tiny white speckles at the bottom and some floating around.

"Guys, what's this?" Johnny called out, taking the glass into his hand.

"What's what?" Both brothers walked towards Johnny cautiously.

"Look," Johnny held up the glass for the to see. "It has little speckles in it, so it's not just water."

Soda stuck s finger into the liquid and dropped a little on his tongue. He made a face and concluded, "That's salt. Definitely salt."

"Who would want salt in water? That makes you dehydrated." Darry mumbled. "Wait…"

"Guys… I think this could be some evidence. Put in somewhere safe so it's not misplaced." Johnny said. "I gotta find dal!" Johnny then ran out the house, but not before he yelled a quick goodbye.

"Darry…what if his suicide really was framed…?" Sodas eyes began to widen at the realization. "That means someone had tried to kill our baby brother." Soda began to panic, tears forming in his eyes again.

Darry pulled Soda into a hug. "Hey little buddy, it's ok it's ok. Shhhhh…I know it looks bad, but it'll be ok. We'll be ok." Darry let a few stray tears leave his eyes, tasting them on his face as the slid down over his mouth. Wait…

OoOoOo

-flashback-

He also mixed salt and water together on the counter and put it on Pony's face so that when it dries it would look like tear tracks.

OoOoOo

Darry pulled out of the hug slowly with his realization. His eyebrows furrowed and a panicked expression took over his features.

"Soda…"

"What…?"

"I think we got a lead…"

OoOoOo

The doors slammed open and Dally raced into the police station. Quickly, he ran to the front desk, a panicked look in his eyes. He slammed his hands down onto the desk staring the officer right in the eyes and glared.

"I need to see the sheriff, now." He demanded.

"Look who it is, Dallas Winston." He chuckled, a few other cops coming out from the back room eying Dally suspiciously.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the introductions it's an emergency."

The cop smirked, "So was the time when you stole from 3 stores, a car, and stabbed Rob Anderson in the shoulder." He laughed.

"What did you do this time." The cop sighed, covering his face with his hand. Slowly the cops surrounded Dally, already getting prepared to apprehend him.

"I did nothing. This is about someone else." Dally started to get a little agitated that he would just assume something like that. Was that even allowed? 'I bet he wouldn't make me go through all this hassle if I was a soc.' He thought.

"What about. This better not be a joke or I will lock you up so fast it'll make sonic look slow." The officers in the room chuckled slightly at that comment. But Dally just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Ponyboy, Ponyboy Curtis. I have a suspicion that something else happened."

Everyone in the room just stared at him, suddenly they all burst out laughing. But not before one cop wrote down a number for a mental institution and slid it to Dallas. Needless to say, he ripped it up and through it at the ground in seconds.

"Haha, you mean the kid who committed suicide or somthin'? Do you even know him? And what makes you think something else happened?" The cop laughed at Dallas. When that case had first come in, everyone had been shocked at the office. Never had a kid in Tulsa history try to do anything like that, surprisingly. It was a unique case within itself, and a miracle he hadn't died that day. A day later cops had to be trained on how to handle any suicidal actions from any citizens they come across. It was so big, that all the schools started having assemblies on suicidal thoughts or actions and how to spot depressive behavior. But nobody had let the family know, they knew they were already probably heart broken, so not a soul said anything about the wide spread new about Ponyboy Curtis.

"Since he was 2. You didn't know the kid like I did. He's in our gang. Surprised you didn't know I was one of the people who found the body. I was one of the people who saw every last scar along his arm. I saw as the life left his eyes. I saw as he seized on the ground. Now when I tell you I need the sheriff, I need 'im. I wouldn't even walk into this fucking place if it wasn't important. So let me see the sheriff." Dally concluded, slamming his fist down onto the desk, fury in his eyes.

The room had went silent, accept for the taping of the cops pen on the desk. The officer then picked up a walkie talkie and said something through the com.

"He'll see you now. Down the hall to your right." He said calmly.

Without a word, Dally walked down the hall.

OoOoOo

"So, you're telling me, Ponyboy Curtis' suicide attempt was framed? And not only do you not have any solid evidence, but you are also well known around here for crime, one of the best known hoods basically everywhere." The cop was looking at Dally as if he were insane.

"Look, man." Dally sighed. " I didn't wanna come here anymore than you wanted me to come, but I'm damn serious. The damned kid would never do this to himself, I swear. I've known him since he was 2 and I know he was happy. I know what this shit looks like and this doesn't seem right."

Dallas voice began to raise in anger.

"Ever think of getting a therapist? They can help wi-" The cop began but was interrupted.

"I don't need a damn therapist!" Dally yelled, slamming his hands onto the desk. "Look, just seriously look into this shit." Dallas ran a hand over his face.

"Dallas Winston, you have been sent here 5 times in the last few months. How should I believe you?" The police did have a valid point.

"Plus, if I take in this case not only will I seem like an idiot and loose my rep, but I'll loose my job. There's nothing I can do unless u actually have evidence of this actually being a possibility." The police started taping his own on the desk.

"I will bring evidence. And I know you police don't give a damn about us greasers, but for the love of Christ. He's a 13 year old kid. He's fucking 13 man, I know he didn't do this. Just for once can you look into something. He wouldn't do anything wrong to nobody, he was the most kind, smart greaser to ever live I tell you. So… please? Just this once." Dallas pleaded, still holding a serious expression. The cop seemed to be shocked, since when did Dallas Winston, toughest kid around care about anyone let alone say please?

The officer eyed him cautiously while leaning back in his chair. Dallas just sat there, pleading eyes staring daggers into the cops's. Lifting up his mug to take a sip, the cop sighed.

"Since you genuinely seem concerned and it's against the rules if I ignore a murder case, you got a week. Nothing more nothing less. And if, and only if you get solid evidence in that time frame, I will send out investigators to find more evidence you are not capable of finding. I will send out officers to interrogate people and we will find out The Who did it . If you do not find any evidence in time, I will drop the case and you can forget everything you told us. Deal or no deal?" The cop held out a hand.

Dallas hesitated at first and thought up all the possible bad scenarios that could happen. What if he didn't find the evidence in time? What is what he finds isn't solid enough?

Slowly, Dally took his hand and replied, "Deal."

Dallas then got up and left.

"I swear this job is ganna be the end of me…" The cop ran a hand over his face and sighed, knocking over his mug in the process.

"Damn it."

OoOoOo

(Steve's POV)

News broke out. I don't know how, but it did. I guess people were near our house while it happened. School was a mess. The assemblies were almost every day for a week. And I bet you don't know how bad it feels to have people talk about Ponyboy Curtis's suicide attempt,

When it was a murder attempt.

And I did it.

I felt awful. Horrible. But at the same time, I didn't care. If he's asleep he's at peace, right? No. He's not asleep. He's in a comma. He might not wake up. And it's all my fault.

All my damn fault.

I almost killed a child.

I almost killed the most loved kid in the greaser community.

I almost killed my brother. What is wrong with me? All because of jealousy?

I started walking down the street, kicking rocks and pebbles I passed by. I jammed one hand into my pocket while the other I nervously brushed through my hair.

If I didn't like him before, I most certainly can assure I don't like him now.

One measly injury shouldn't change my opinion. And it doesn't. The kid is still a spoiled brat, just, now he's on his death bed. But it's all my fault. Sometimes I'd silently panic at the thought of him not waking up, but also if he does. Will he remember what happened? And if he does, will he rat me out? Greasers stand up for each other, always.

Right?

But then again, never had a greaser intentionally want to kill each other, let alone kill someone in the same gang as them. Not the Brumly Boys (or whatever tf it is idk), not Tim Shepard's, not even the River Kings.

Greasers were known as the poor kids, the ones who don't give a shit about anyone or anything.

The ones who did whatever they want.

They were never known as the depressed type.

The weak, type.

The suicidal ones.

As my thoughts raced through my head I realized I was in front of the Curtis house.

Hm. I don't think I could go in there after what I had done. So I decided to sit outside of the gate facing the street.

Once the news got out about Pony, Socs and greasers alike brought flowers and gifts to his locker. Pony was the quiet kid, but he was pretty well known around the school. He was known as 'The only smart greaser' or 'Track star' around the school. Teachers even brought gifts to set outside his locker.

Greasers not Socs ever really showed emotions, but when they found out the supposed "affect of their actions", they all put their differences aside.

I decided it was time to go into the house. Walking in I saw Soda and Darry in a tight embrace, tears streaming down their faces.

Soda saw as I walked in and ran up o me and nearly squeezed me to death.

"What's wrong Soda?" I asked, my voice laced with concern.

"Someone tried to kill him, Steve." He sobbed.

What the fuck is going on? My heart beat started to pick up and I felt a cold sweat starting to form on my forehead.

"W-what do you mean?" My voice quavered as I spoke.

"Someone tried to murder my baby brother."

Oh shit.

THAT'S ALL IVE GOT FOR NOW! I LOVE YOU ALL TO BITS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! KEEP SMILING FOR ME! KISSES! -SuicidalPony1234


	6. Chapter 6: Murdered pt2

HEY WUTS UP GUYS! I'm bored rn and have been only having water for all three meals and idk wat I'm talking about but like I feel like I can act weird around u strangers becuz we are all depressed potatoes and like the outsiders. So yeah. ANYWAYS, I HOPE U ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

DISCLAIMER: I. Do. Not. Own. The. Outsiders.

Get it? Got it? Good.

.

.

.

OoOoOo

(Steve's POV)

Oh shit.

I'm so screwed…

"Soda what the fuck do you mean someone tried to murder Ponyboy?" I asked, my voice laced with the most fake concern I could pull off.

"Dallas came in here talking about how this seemed fishy. I bet that he learned some of this stuff back in New York. A-" Soda was interrupted by Darry.

"We got evidence." Darry quickly stated. He looked relieved yet worried." And the murderer is still out there."

I instantly paled. How did they even find out…? I swear I erased all the evidence!

"May I ask, what the evidence is?" I knew that they trusted me, but I'm not stupid. It's only a matter of time before they ask me to help. But I have a plan. Yes sure I wasn't ready for them to actually find out, but I had a back up plan in case they did.

"Right over there. Glass of salt water. Nobody drinks that and it wasn't there the morning we left for work the day of the incident." Soda seemed to be slowly getting more agitated. He hopped onto a chair and kicked his feet up onto the worn table. "Obviously, this "murderer" isn't an idiot. But we aren't either." Soda always said he was dumb, but when he was determined, he was the opposite. "Tears. Tear tracks. If this was real, you would even need to ale that. Our parents death is an extremely sensitive topic with Pony, and he cries every time he thinks about it."

Soda stood up.

"So this is a key piece of evidence."

I went to go and touch it when Darry pulled my hand away.

"Don't touch it more. Johnny already held it up. So we already have an idea of who it could be. There's two sets of DNA on it, well, maybe more. But nobody else went into our house." Darry slightly narrowed his eyes.

"Steve, where've you been. It seems that you have been avoiding us. Its not like you. Even Twobit at least called us and stuff." Soda walked over to me.

The hesitation in my voice probably told them whatever he was going to say next wasn't completely truthful. "I-uh- I was at home and going to school." I swallowed.

"Great. So you can help!" Soda smiled. God I loved when he was happy.

"We need to get the rest of the gang involved with the search. And do not tell anyone outside of the gang about our thoughts. We can't have too many people knowing about our suspicions because if they do then obviously the one who did it will be aware of our abouts." Sodas voice went deep and serious.

"Alright. I will help." I said confidently.

"Thanks Steve."

"Thank you Stevie!" Soda cheered and hugged me. God I didn't deserve him. (THEY ARE NOT DATING)

"Alright guys I gatta go! See u later!" I called as I ran out the door." I heard goodbyes from both of them as I ran off.

Welp, guess I'll have to put my other plan into action. God, I'm going crazy. If they ever found out what I was about to do, they'd skin me alive.

After all, talking to Ponyboy might encourage him to wake up? Or it could have an opposite effect as well.

OoOoOo

(Johnny's POV)

I've been looking for Dally for about three hours. He wasn't in any of the usual spots. I checks everywhere. Eventually I was about to head back to the Curtis' when I saw Dally angrily walking on the other side of the street. His stride was heavy and quick. Quickly, I ran over.

"Dal!" I yelled as I approached him.

"Hey, Johnny." He seemed tense. Obviously something happened.

"What's got ya so tense Dal? Socs?"

"Cops."

I stopped, Dally stopped also and turned to face me.

"What do you mean 'cops'." I asked quizzically with a slightly annoyed expression.

"I went to talk to 'em." Dally states quickly and pulled out a cancer stick. He gestured to give me one and I quickly declined.

"Why would you want to talk to them?" My voice getting small. God I swear if he did something stupid.

"Ponyboy. Something about this whole thing seems, strange." Dally replied.

I'm an idiot! I totally forgot Dally is the one who had his suspicions first.

"Right! I came to tell you! We found some evidence!" I stated happily.

"You did? That fast? It's only been 4 hours!" Dally seemed shocked.

"Well, we were all grieving so much we didn't see the obvious things." It was true. We let grief take over us and didn't see the obvious signs.

"Anyways, it was a glass of salt water on the counter. They must've used it as tear tracks."

"Damn. That's obviously something only someone who was smart could know. So clearly they weren't an idiot and the had some sort of beef with Pony." Dally then looked down at me. "Hey, Johnny. You think you could bring me the suicide note. I didn't really hear it."

"Sure man, where will you be?"

"Bucks."

"Alright. I'll have it by tomorrow." I gave Dally a smile. "Bye Dal."

"See ya Johnnycakes. Wait!"

"What?"

"We have a week to have as much evidence as we can."

"Alright."

We both parted and went our separate ways. Damnit, I will get evidence in time. My little brother cannot for like this. I shuffled away. He won't die like this. I will find out the truth. Godamnit he's too young. Too young…

I decided to go and visit the hospital and stay a few nights with him. I'm sure the doctors and nurses won't mind me giving him some company.

OoOoOo

(3rd person POV)

Johnny had arrived at the hospital in record timing. He might not have been a fast runner, but he really wanted to see Ponyboy. Slowly, he opened the door only to be greeted by the beeping of the EKG. He was sure to close the door softly and took a seat next to Ponyboy.

"H-hey Pony…" Johnny began.

"Look, you gatta wake up soon. Nobody can stand to see you like this. Darry and Soda won't get any sleep and everyone else can't stop worrying about ya." Johnny's voice cracked. "I can't stop worrying about ya. Pony, you were such a happy kid. You were so kind to everyone and innocent and, you gave me a family. Why would you do this, man please Ponyboy wake up." Johnny sobbed on the arm of the bed. His best friend was laying motionless and it was tearing him apart. Johnny usually never cried, but sometimes even the toughest greasers shed a tear.

Once Johnny had composed himself a bit, he began once more.

"You know, none of us think you would actually do this to yourself." Should Johnny tell him? Or will it make things worse. I mean, there's nothing more to loose.

"We, uh, we think someone wanted to hurt you pone." Johnny said just under a whisper. "And, we have some evidence to support it but, we need you to wake up. We need to know if you really did do this to yourself or not. I hope you didn't, but if you did, Pone, don't do it again. We all love you, ok? You're the baby, we protect you under any circumstance, and that includes from yourself. We can help you. Your demons, yeah. I can relate Pone, but we can't help you if you don't wake up. Please give me a sign." Johnny waited until finally giving up on a response from him. "It's alright. Take your time Pone. But please don't take too long." Johnny gave a soft smile and stood up to leave.

As he walked down the hallway he passed Steve who had a weird gleam in his eyes. He looked angry, and nervous, which might I add is very uncharacteristic.

"Hey, Steve. You going to see Pony?" Johnny asked quietly, yet loud enough for him to hear. Steve seemed surprised and turned to see Johnny. Johnny was taken aback by the sadistic look in Steve's eyes.

"What the heck happened to you Steve?" Johnny whispered.

"What do you mean?" Came Steve voice. It was gruff yet nervous.

"Uh-nothing, nothing. Anyways, I thought you and Ponyboy didn't get along…" Johnny stated. He instantly got a bad vibe coming off of Steve as soon as he said something.

"We get along just fine." Steve replied as he walked off. "See ya later Johnny." Steve waved with his left hand as he turned and Johnny couldn't help but notice the ink smudge on it. Well, ink took a looooong time to get off your hands, and it looked slightly rubbed away so it must've been there a while. Johnny then sped walked back to the Curtis household.

OoOoOo

Steve stepped into the hospital room and saw Pony for the first time since the accident. At first he was horrified. Ponyboy looked awful and he did it. He put a 13 year old in a coma. Ponyboy wasn't even that bad of a kid, he was innocent.

But then, all the years of hatred and jealousy flashed in his head. All the years of disgust and anger, every last memory flooded his mind.

There was no turning back.

And if he didn't, nobody would suspect a thing.

After all, Ponyboy was the smart one, not Steve.

Nobody had to know.

"Hey, Ponyboy. Why don't we chat for a bit? Hm?"

OoOoOo

(Tim Shepard's POV) -Angela doesn't exist-

"Why the fuck are you telling me this?" I asked. This guy never voluntarily Talked to me his whole life, so why would I listen to him now. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the wall behind me, trying to be in a threatening stance.

"Because, I've heard from some sources that it wasn't a suicide. It was a murder. Apparently one of the Socs did and has a connection with the chick name Sheri or Cherry or something. Chicks an ass hole if you ask me. Anyways, Curtis' decided to call a rumble in a weeks time." The kid said. He seemed to have a look in his eyes that said he was up to somethin', not that I trusted him anyways.

"You're telling me, the Curtis brothers want to call a rumble with the Socs for there brothers murder, which was a suicide, but now they think one of the Socs tried to murder him? Hah, I don't think so ass hole." I flipped him off and got off the wall ready to walk off, but he grabbed me.

"You will listen to me and call this rumble if you know what's best for you, Tim Shepard." He then pulled out a blade and put it up to my neck. I wasn't going to show any sign of weakness so I kept looking dead in his eyes keeping my arms crossed.

"If you don't do as I say, I will not hesitate to kill you. I will not hesitate to kill your family if you say a word about this conversation and bring up my name. So call this rumble, now, and we will be fine."

Needless to say, this guy seemed fine a week ago and now he's an actual psychopath. Who the fuck just walks around town threatening to kill greasers and their families? I was scared shitless, but no way would I show it in my expression.

"Fine. Don't touch my gang or my damn family." And I shoved him off of me. He seemed to give me a wicked smile and walked off.

He's no greaser. Greasers stick together, and they would never try and lie about something their gang says. He's got another thing comin' if he thinks my mouths staying shut. But I have to do the rumble or his suspicions, but the Curtis's will know.

OoOoOo

As Steve walked back to the Curtis house, he remembered Twobit and how he's been gone for a while. So he decided to head to his house instead.

As I approached the steps to his house I hesitated, I didn't know what I should say to him. I decided to stick my hand in my pocket and use the other to knock.

I stood thinking his mom or sister would answer the door, but surprisingly, they didn't. Twobit has and his expression was of one you could only describe as emotionless. He looked so different it was shocking. He shaved off his fucking side burns and the smile was nowhere to be found of his face.

"Dude what the f-"

He just walked off into his living room, I chose to follow.

"So…" I chose to start off. "Where ha-"

"Steve, I know you know something." Twobit cut him off, his voice hard and deep. "You need to cut the bullshit man. I was at school. I was by you the whole time and you didn't even notice." Twobit laughed humorlessly. "You were spacing out and every time there was an assembly, you would get nervous. Look Steve, we all know you didn't like him so why are you now more concerned about the situation than everyone else. Why every time someone puts something at his locker you glare at them. Why are you acting so weird? It's just me and you, Steve. Just tell me. You have to know something Steve. And this whole situation is driving me mad. Just tell me." Twobits eyes held a sadness deeper than any he'd seen. More than Darry and Soda. Twobit loved Ponyboy to bits. He was the younger brother to him. Yeah, everyone says that, but Twobit saw Ponyboy as the clever kid he was, not the greaser. He saw him for the real him, and now that kid was almost taken away from him.

"In time, you will learn the truth. Time is not something we all have the same amount of, you know. For some it's cut short, and you never know who it is. Who knows, maybe you could be next." Steve paused. "Maybe me."

"Why are you telling me this? I need answers Steve! I need answers!" Twobit stood up, as did Steve. Twobit grabbed hold of Steve's collar.

"Please, Steve. Please."

"Anyone could be next."

"Steve!"

"And you won't know until it's too late."

Steve looked dead in Twobits eyes which were wide and tear filled.

"You have a nice night."

And Steve walked out.

Once Steve left the house, Twobit ran to his phone and dialed the Curtis's.

"Steve knows something Dar, and he isn't telling anyone."

OoOoOo

Hope you enjoyed guys. This chapter is important. So make sure you know the events that happened because they will be crucial to the plot in the future. Anyways, bye for now! LOVE YOU! 3


End file.
